tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella
Ella '''labeled The Fairytale Princess''', is a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak. Personality The Gleek/Disney escapee Ella is super sunny, enthusiastic and naïve. Sometimes her feelings become too much to express and it just HAS to come out in song! She loved TDWT even though Chris insists this season does not have a musical element, Ella still randomly bursts into song anyway. Unfortunately is often to her team's detriment since she pauses to sing at inopportune times. Enthusiastic on the sidelines... distractingly enthusiastic! When she sings bird will often join in and she often wakes up covered in adorable baby deer and rabbits. However, she started to annoy others from singing too much, causing her to get disqualified. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island As she falls onto Pahkitew Island on So, Uh This Is My Team?, she plays a tambourine as she sings to a bird. She dodges the tennis balls as she sings, and soon befriends the forest animals. She gets glitter for her team, to only have it taken from a complaining Sugar. Ella is holding a mirror for Sugar to look at in I Love You, Grease Pig, and the latter gets more annoyed with Ella as she continues to sing. When Sugar refuses to pass the pig to her (though she is supposed to), she forces the pig to come to her, as she sings to the pig, causing it to leave Sugar and go to Ella. She sings as she crosses the tires, and has fun with the pig, until she gives it up to Dave, who complains about it being dirty. During the elimination ceremony, she is put in the bottom 2 with Leonard, but she fortunately gets the last marshmallow. In Twinning Isn't Everything, she annoys her team (and especially Sugar) with her obnoxious singing, and they are happy when she leaves to get food. She carries a balloon with a smiley face, and tries to be nice to Sugar, which the latter does not like, to only get covered in paint by Jasmine. Ella has an even rougher time with Sugar in I Love You, I Love You Knots. When Sugar approaches the log, she pushes Ella off, after she tries to be nice to the bigger girl. She is forced to confess something involving Sugar for the challenge, and she says positive things, but it angers Sugar (who has to be restrained by Shawn and Dave to not get Ella), and she hides behind her hands and arms from Sugar. She is put up for the final part of the challenge, which is to electro-shock the other team, and she refuses, but the chicken presses her button, which causes her team to win. In A Blast From The Past, she tries to make things easier with Sugar again, for that to fail, again. She receives help from Sky. She is put with Max for the challenge, and she is hit with Max's paddle (which has an eel and a wire on it), shocking her, and causing her to fall in the water. She is taken out of the water by Dave, and when he puts her show back on her (like Cinderella), she starts to grow feelings for Dave. She is paired up with Max again, and flirts with Dave before she goes back out to fight. She is spared when Max is thrown in the water, and she sings to the bear, soothing it enough, so she could bring a paddle to her team. In Mo' Monkey, Mo' Problems, she is elated when she hears that Dave planned a romantic picnic, and assumed that it was for her. She goes to Dave at the picnic to only be crushed that he planned it for Sky, causing her to cry. Sky later asks Ella why she is so sad, and she tells her friend that Dave likes her (Sky) instead of herself, which elates the latter, but also feels bad for Ella. During the challenge, she confesses that Chris told her that if she sings again, she would be ousted from the competition, but she is convinced by the entire team (especially Sugar) to sing to save Dave (who is in a headlock by the bear) and get the monkey out of the bear, which she sings, causing the bear to follow her. Her team wins, but they still attend the elimination ceremony, where Chris announces that Sugar sent a note saying that she sang, causing her to be disqualified from the competition. Ella sings a final song about her TDPI contenders as she is shot out of the cannon. In This is the Pits!, the animals that came to the bonfire because of Ella's song when she was eliminated were still there and annoyed Chris while he was doing the recap. Trivia *Ella was the first contestant in Total Drama Pahkitew Island to be disqualified from the competition and the 2nd person to be voted out irregularly. The first was Amy. **Coincidentally, both of them are girls. ** Also, a person caused their elimination. ** Another coincidence is that they are both the lowest ranking female member of their respective teams. * Ella parodies the typical Disney princess, who sings and has a strong connection with animals. Like Disney princess, Snow White. *Her along with Sugar are the only females with visible eyelashes. **Coincidentally, they have a conflict. *Ella is the first contestant to frequently wear gloves. *Ella, along with Sky, are the first female contestants of Pahkitew Island to be seen in Episode 1, excluding the intro. * In her audition, when she says "please pick me" in a melodic way, her neighbor complains and she says "sorry Mr. McGillis". That is a reference to the creator of Total Drama, Tom McGillis. ** Also, this is a coincidence that she was also referencing the director of Total Drama World Tour, which she enjoyed. * Ella is one of the four female contestants to wear a skirt. See Also Gallery Overall= EllaNEWHQ.png|Ella's official design. EllaRotate.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= ELLAAUDITION.PNG|Ella Audition Tape Ella confessional.jpg|Ella using the confessional Voting.jpg|Ella, along with Sugar, voting for Leonard's idea. Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Ella and her team agreeing on Leonard's idea. Confusedbearslose.PNG|Ella with her team, after figuring out they lost. Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Ella and her team watching Beardo fly off. EllaandSugar.PNG|Ella with Sugar. OMGGGGG.PNG|Ella and the other contestants afraid of the evil pig. Ellaandpig.png|Ella working with her pig to make it through the tires in the second challenge. Ellabottomtwo.png|Ella is in the bottom two at Maskwak's second elimination ceremony. Whaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggGG.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG|Dave and Shawn attempt to restrain Sugar from hurting Ella. Ellawins.PNG ELLACONFESS.PNG DavexElla1.png|Dave helps Ella. DavexElla2.png|Ella grows attracted to Dave for helping her Dave Ella Shoe.png DavexElla3.png|Ella tells Dave she wants to compete again EllaOut.png|Ella is put in the Cannon of Shame by her bird friends. 35mYpRINCE.PNG 35eLLAFLY.PNG 34CANTAAAAAAAAR.PNG 33eLLASANG.PNG EllaCutie.png 30GSH.PNG 21MONK-MONKEY.PNG 13Brokenhearthella.PNG 8OhElla....PNG 7Dellla.PNG 6Ellaconfessional.PNG Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island contestants Category:Females Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:Polite Characters